


Code Waterspout

by TheFourLeafClover



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sam and Bucky are okay though, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, i needed to write one of these lol, not team Cap friendly, probably more stuff, spider-man saves the day, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourLeafClover/pseuds/TheFourLeafClover
Summary: The Rogues are back in the tower and Tony has been avoiding them. They finally had enough and decided to shut FRIDAY off in order to see Tony in his lab. Tony wishes for anything to get him out of the situation, but a Code Waterspout wasn't what he meant.ORTony gets cornered in his lab by the Rogue Avengers and only wants to leave. When FRIDAY comes back online only to set off alarms that runs Tony's blood cold, he thinks that this is not what he meant. Peter is hurt and Tony needs to get to him. Screw the Rogues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for checking this out! It's my first fic I've ever uploaded anywhere so please be kind! But I don't mind some constructive criticism either!  
I'm really excited to post this and share it with you! I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked up from the gauntlet for a new suit he was working on and saw Peter smiling at him sheepishly, grabbing his backpack from off the floor. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the clock across the room.

“Oh, wow. Is it really nine-thirty already?” he asked, finally noticing the ache in his shoulders from being in the same position for hours.

Peter laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, I know right? I can just see myself spending days here without even knowing it.”

Tony smirked and huffed a laugh. “Been there, done that, kid,” he said as he stood up and saved his work on the monitor. He walked over to Peter. “But, trust me though. It’s not a healthy habit to get into. No matter how much you want to.” The last part was said under his breath, but Tony sometimes forgets about Peter’s super senses.

“Are they bothering you?” Peter frowned and looked at his mentor knowingly. Tony really doesn’t think it’s fair how well this kid knows him after the short seven months they’ve been having these times in the lab. “Cause if they are, I can handle it,” he said, puffing his chest and trying to stand taller.

Tony grinned and chuckled. “I know you say that, kiddo, but I also know that as soon as you see Captain America or The Falcon or even Black Widow, you will be a ball of fanboy mess.”

Peter only stared at him, a serious look on his face that was so unusual on Peter that Tony was a little uncomfortable. “I’m serious, Mr. Stark. They hurt you. And if they think they can still do that now, after you graciously let them back into your home, then I won’t stand by and let it happen.”

Tony blinked and took a breath. They have had this sort of conversation before, back when he had first told Peter two weeks ago that the Rogue Avengers had been pardoned and were moving back into the Tower. Peter had been confused and slightly mad on his mentor’s behalf.

_“Wait, why can’t they stay somewhere else? Why do they have to stay at your home?” _Peter had said.

_“Because the Accords Council thinks it’s a good idea for us all to be under the same roof. Some team-building thing or whatever. Besides, they lived here before, so it only made sense.”_

Peter had some words to say about that but in the end, he accepted that this was just how it had to be. Tony told him that he was probably going to stay away from them anyway. Seven months was enough time to calm down about the whole situation, but not enough time to forgive everything.

Tony would be the first to admit that he had made mistakes on his part, despite what some of the others might think about him. However, he still felt he had the right to be pissed off about some things and Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter (although he didn’t know the full extent of what some of them had done) made sure he knew they agreed and then some. 

And, at first, the whole staying away from the Rogues went pretty well. Tony had just stayed on his personal floor, for the most part, only coming down to the common area when his kitchen ran out of coffee and he was too tired to run out and get some more. Even then, he had FRIDAY tell him where each of the others were, so he had less of a chance of seeing them.

The only other time he saw them was in meetings with the Council and other officials. But, when those meetings were over, he hightailed it out of there as quick as possible.

He knew that the others would call it petty. Maybe saying that he couldn’t get over himself enough to even grace them with his presence. But, in all honesty? Tony wasn’t ready to face them yet. Some of the wounds from the “Civil War” were still tender. Physical and emotional.

He doesn’t think he could handle looking into their eyes and seeing exactly what they think of him. Seeing the same eyes that had turned their back on him. The same eyes that stared into his as their owner slammed a shield into his chest…

No. He wasn’t ready for that yet, no matter how much he tells himself he should be.

As the days went on, however, it had become harder and harder to just ignore them. Tony started seeing them almost everywhere he went in the Tower besides his personal floor and lab. They tried to talk to him. He didn’t really hear them say much because he always made some excuse to leave before they could say any more than “Hey, Stark. Can we talk?”

It was mainly just Rogers and Romanov trying to speak with him, but there was the occasional Wilson thrown in there every now and then.

Tony didn’t know what they wanted to say to him or talk to him about, but from the facial expressions and body language, he could tell it wasn’t anything good or something he wanted to hear. And, yes, he could even tell with Romanov. No matter how good she was at hiding what she was feeling, the past few years have given him enough time to see right through her. No matter what anyone said about him, Tony was not oblivious.

Over the past few days, it had almost become exhausting. It had gotten to the point that he saw one of them around every corner he went around, that they had begun asking FRIDAY permission to enter his lab or private floor. FRIDAY knows better than to allow that to happen, but she lets Tony know whenever it does, which is more than he cares for.

He guessed he was lucky that they haven’t demanded to see him yet. That wouldn’t change anything, but it would just mean that they are getting more hostile, and the nice guy act isn’t their play anymore.

So, yes. The last few days have been harder and all he had wanted to do was lock himself in his lab for the next week and just forget about the outside world. Forget about The Accords, The Rogues, the thousands of meetings and press conferences he had on his schedule, everything. He wanted to be alone, just him and his bots.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony blinked again and took another breath. “Sorry, Pete. I… I really appreciate the concern buddy, but I’m a big boy, I can handle it,” he smiled and patted Peter on the shoulder.

Peter looked at him, almost sadly. “I know you can, but you don’t have to alone. You have people on your side too.”

Tony actually laughed at the image that went through his head. “As much as I would kill to see you, Pepper, and Rhodey go at it with the Rogues, I don’t think it would be good publicity for another Civil War to break out in the Tower.”

Peter was still frowning, and Tony’s face and voice softened. “Look, buddy. Thank you, really, but it’s not that bad. I’m okay, you don’t need to worry about me. But I’ll tell you what?” Peter looked up at him with his big questioning eyes. “If something were to happen, and I needed some help with them, Spider-Man would be my first call.” Tony poked his side and smiled.

Peter laughed and jumped away. “Okay, okay fine!” he grinned.

Tony shook his head and looked back at the clock. “Crap, okay Underoos, let’s get you back home before your Aunt bakes me into one of her date loaves for making you miss curfew again.”

The kid laughed again and pulled off his backpack from his shoulders. “I can just swing there, Mr. Stark! It’ll be a lot faster anyway,” he said, pulling out his suit from the secret pocket inside his backpack.

Tony sighed, not liking the idea of not taking Peter home, but one more look at the clock made him nod. “Yeah, okay fine. But have Karen alert FRIDAY when you get home alright? And no stopping to help old ladies cross the street!”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. “That was one time!” Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe three times but it doesn’t matter!” He slipped his suit on over his clothes, knowing it wasn’t going to be a long trip.

Tony laughed, “Yeah, right.”

Peter put his mask on and grabbed his backpack again. “Well, thanks for having me, Mr. Stark! See you Wednesday?” he asked as he walked toward the window that was opening for Peter’s departure.

“You got it, kid. Tell May I said hi!”

“Will do! See ya!” and he swung off into the city toward Queens.

Tony smiled and shook his head. He’ll never know what he did to deserve that kid in his life.

He sighed and rubbed his temples, a headache slowly making its appearance. He was tired. Which was unusual for this early at night for him. But all he could think of was going upstairs to his room and just sleep for weeks. Tony knew that wasn’t going to happen. He had always had sleep problems, especially recently, but Pepper was in Malibu for important SI business. He could barely sleep before, but now that he was used to his fiancé sleeping next to him every night, it was almost impossible now.

A yawn escaped his mouth before he could reel it back in. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“Boss, might I recommend retiring for the night? It has been over twenty-four hours since you have last slept.” FRIDAY’s voice had a hint of an attitude to it. Tony huffed a laugh and shook his head. He really needed to stop programming AIs that sass him all the time.

“Thanks, baby girl, I know. I was just thinking about heading up.” The AI did not respond but Tony could almost hear satisfaction in her silence.

Wow. He really needed to sleep.

Tony went to shut down the computers and holograms that he and the kid had been working with. He paused slightly when one of the holograms froze up in the middle of him shutting it down, but it eventually turned off, so he shrugged and started walking to the door. It was probably just a small malfunction in the system, he thought, so he’ll work on it tomorrow.

He grabbed the coffee cup off his desk on his way out, not wanting another lecture on keeping the workspace clean from Pepper.

“FRI, lights out,” he said, motioning to the room with his hands, before he walked out.

No response. The lights stayed on.

Chills went down Tony’s spine, automatically thinking the worst. The tower was under attack, someone was hacking FRIDAY. His breaths started picking up, heart rate rising.

But before his panic could escalate, the lab door opened. The lab door that was locked for everyone except him, Pepper, Rhodey, and now Peter. Pepper and Rhodey were out of town and he just watched Peter leave from the window. So, unless Peter just came back and took the long way, who else would want to walk into his lab? Tony turned.

Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff were standing in the door of his lab. They weren’t dressed for battle, all of them wearing normal lounge clothes, so Tony was able to relax a bit. The tower wasn’t being attacked then.

Instead, a different tension settled in him. Because now he knew just what had happened. Romanov stepping through the door a few seconds later, blank face and crossed arms, just reassured his assumption.

“Romanov, what have I told you about playing with my toys?” he asked, his tone a little harsher than he would have used before.

Natasha didn’t respond, instead, Rogers stepped forward. “We needed to talk to you somehow, Tony.” His face just radiated self-righteousness, it almost made Tony sick. “You were being unreasonable.”

Tony didn’t answer, instead, he walked over to one of the computers to the side of his lab and started working to see what the redhead did to his FRIDAY.

“I swear if she hurt you…” he said under his breath.

“I didn’t do anything bad to your AI, Tony,” Natasha responded. “I just needed to shut her down for a few minutes so we could get in.”

Tony sighed in relief when he saw that she was telling the truth. FRIDAY was already booting herself back up and should be back online in about five minutes.

He rubbed his eyes and just sighed in defeat. He was too tired for this shit. “Fine.” Tony turned to look at them and leaned back against the desk. “What do you want to talk about? You have five minutes.”

Barton and Maximoff scoffed but didn’t say anything. Wilson just looked a bit awkward. Romanov looked to Rogers, expecting him to talk first. Tony quickly felt relief at the fact that the Rogues had at least a bit of sense to not bring Barnes along. He still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about him yet.

Rogers took another step forward. “We need to talk about everything, Tony. The team and I have discussed, and we are willing to put everything that happened behind us and forgive. We just want to go back to the way it was.”

Tony laughed. Outright laughed in his face. Barton and Maximoff scowled and Wilson looked as if he expected this reaction.

Once he stopped laughing, Tony looked up at Steve. “While you and the _team_ were discussing this, did you ever think that I don’t?” Tony asked, tone almost spitting with sudden anger. “Did you ever think that maybe how it was wasn’t good for me? That maybe I was happier without all of you?” It was more than what he wanted to say but he was tired and angry, and he just wanted to go to bed and forget about his former friends.

Rogers looked taken aback. “You… You don’t mean that, Tony. Before all this… we were happy. We were a family.”

Tony laughed again, this time quick and pained. “We were never a family, Rogers. I may have believed that before, but I see the truth now. My family is Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter. I have felt happier in the last year with them than I ever have in the years with you. It was my _real_ family that made me see that.”

Before Rogers could say anything, Maximoff blurted a question out, “Who’s Peter?”

Tony paused. Had he really said Peter’s name? Had he really just told the Rogues that he considered Peter to be family?

He needed to backpedal out of this topic. They couldn’t know about Peter. Tony couldn’t have them prying into his life and finding out he’s Spiderman, or worse, finding out just exactly how much he meant to Tony.

So, he pretended that he didn’t even hear her. “So, I’m sorry if I don’t want to go back to ‘how it was’,” he said, using air quotes and turning from them. If he moved around enough, maybe it would draw attention away from the topic of Peter better. “And, as a matter of fact, that is all I am going to apologize to you for.” Tony grabbed a wrench from the workbench for no reason other than to give himself (and the others) something else to focus on. He waved it in the direction of the Rogues. “Now, if you will all be so kind as to get out of my lab-”

“He’s the kid we’ve been seeing around the tower, isn’t he?” Barton interrupted with a smirk on his face. Tony’s face dropped but he covered it up quickly. Before he could say anything else to change the subject, Barton continued. “What is he, Stark? A reminder of the old days that you’re forced to take care of?”

“Clint.” Natasha reprimanded quietly. Perhaps she could see the growing anger on Tony’s face.

“I’m going to stop you right there, birdbrain. We are not having this conversation and that is final.”

Steve took another step forward, disapproval coming off him in waves. “Tony, the tower is our home too. We deserve to know who is coming in and out of it.”

Tony just stared at him, frankly shocked. “I…” he shook his head. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that for both of our sakes.” It was difficult to keep himself from seething the words.

Steve took another step forward.

“I swear to God, Rogers, if you don’t stay where you are, this wrench is going for your head!”

It was like all the tension that had been forming in Tony’s body since the Rogues set foot into the lab—no, back into the country—had just snapped apart like a rubber band.

Rogers’ face tensed a bit while the others excluding Romanov took a fighting stance.

“Tony…” Rogers said cautiously, as if talking down a rabid animal. “I don’t want to fight.”

Tony scoffed. “Right. Cause we both know how that turned out last time.”

This was going too far. The panic that he felt when he realized FRIDAY was down had returned two-fold. They were too close; _he_ was too close. Tony needed to get out of this, he needed to get away from them _now._

A loud alarm started blaring from the speakers all around them. Red lights flashing on the computers. Tony’s blood ran cold. He knew what that alarm meant.

“Code Waterspout, I repeat Code Waterspout,” FRIDAY alerted them. She was back online.

Tony was already moving, not giving the other people in his presence any of his attention anymore. “What happened? Is he okay?” This was definitely not doing anything to help his impending panic attack, that was for sure.

FRIDAY responded immediately. “Karen had tried to alert me of the situation two minutes ago, but because I was offline, I was not able to receive it until now.” Tony threw all of his anger mentally to Romanov. If his kid was hurt even worse because of her… “Spiderman is hurt and requires assistance, but from the alert it did not sound life-threatening yet.”

Tony finally got to the back wall and pressed a button. The wall moved aside, revealing a wall of Iron Man suits. “Deploy Mark 47.”

The suit deployed and started to form around him. He could hear the mumbling of complaints and demands for information from the others, but his mind could not focus on them. It was only focusing on getting to Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
1- I am SO sorry this was so late. Hopefully, this chapter being a bit longer than the first can make it up to you?  
2- Thank you all so much for the comments you left on the first chapter! They made me smile so much! I really hope this last one is as good as you hoped it would be!  
and 3-This gets a bit more saltier toward Team-Cap than I thought it would lol. I have a lot of feelings about Tony Stark and I guess it just showed a lot when I wrote this? So if you don't like things against Team-Cap, you probably won't like this lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t as if Peter had planned to make a pit stop on his way to his and May’s apartment. In fact, really, he had meant to swing straight home. Maybe take some time to enjoy the night air of New York City as he webbed from building to building, but he definitely didn’t mean for this to happen.

But could May or Tony really blame him for stopping his trek home for someone in need of his help?

It was as he flung himself onto the roof of a building about two minutes after he left the tower when he heard it. There were the tell-tale sounds of struggling from the alley below him and then a woman’s hushed voice.

“Please… Please don’t do this!”

Peter didn’t think he had it in himself to just ignore this. So he peeked his head over the side of the roof and Karen automatically enhanced the vision in his mask. Down in the alley, there was a young woman—probably a few years older than Peter, just above being a minor—and an older man whose arms were pinning the girl to the brick wall behind her.

It didn’t take a genius to understand what the man had planned.

Peter gave the man a quick once over, checking to see if he was armed. Seeing no detectable sign of a weapon, he dropped himself from the roof and landed easily behind the man.

“You know,” he started, getting the man’s attention. He jumped, startled by Peter’s sudden presence, and turned to him. “I’m pretty sure she didn’t give any consent, Mister.”

Peter looked behind the man at the girl, who looked so terrified but also relieved as she saw the familiar figure of Spider-Man was there, and flicked his head toward the street. The girl nodded and took the opportunity to run out of the alley and get herself somewhere safe.

Focusing his attention back on the man, Peter flicked his fingers slightly to change the setting on his web-shooters to ones that worked better to restrain the bad guys he fought on the streets.

“Now how about we just take it easy and wait for the police to show up,” Peter said as he started to walk toward the guy. The assaulter tensed and took a step back. “You’ll probably get off with a warning since I showed up before anything actually happened, but hopefully you can change your life around for the better and stop harassing girls in dark alley—”

His spider-sense flared to life, his hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. Peter’s eyes widened as he saw the glare of the streetlight behind the man glint off the gun he just pulled from nowhere. Where the hell was he hiding that?

Before he could even put his hands up, or shoot a web at the gun, the man fired at him.

The shot rang out, echoing across the brick walls beside them, and time seemed to slow for Peter. He allowed his body to move on its own as he dodged out of the way of the bullet hurtling toward him. Within the same second, Peter shot a restraining web at the man, the sticky substance wrapping itself around the gun and the hand holding it.

“Well dang it, there goes your warning!” he sighed in frustration as he quickly shot another web to the man’s other hand, pinning him to the wall of the building. He walked up to him and carefully extracted the firearm from the hand holding it and the webbing around it. “Cause I’m pretty sure you don’t have a license to carry this thing, do you?”

As he said it, Karen, the sweet AI that she is, ran the man’s face through the databases to find that, no, Frank Stevens did not, in fact, have a license to carry a firearm. Actually, Frank had multiple past charges against him for assault and illegal possession of weapons.

“Oh, you’ve been a bad boy, huh Frank?” The man in question’s eyes widened as Spider-Man said his name. Peter tilted his head a bit as he heard the sound of sirens getting closer. He sighed and shook his head. “Don’t worry, the police will know just what to do with you. But I should get going, have fun, Frank! Hope to see you never!”

With that, Peter jumped up and out of the alleyway and onto the rooftop. “Hey Karen, can you send a message to one of the cop’s phones to let them know what happened?”

“Of course, Peter, already done.”

He smiled, grateful for his AI. He sighed as he realized just how late he was going to be getting home, hopefully, his Aunt will understand.

“Ow!” Peter hissed in pain and surprise as he lifted his arm to start swinging home. He brought his left hand to his right side, just under his armpit, and hissed in pain again. When he took his hand away, he saw and felt the blood on it. “Oh come on…”

The gunshot must not have missed as much as he thought.

“Peter, it seems that you are injured. It looks just to be a graze, thankfully, and should be alright with time.” Karen’s voice said in his ear. He sighed in relief. That means the wound should be healed by next morning. If he could, May and Tony won’t even have to know. “Would you like me to contact Mr. Stark?”

“Uh, no Karen! It’s fine really!” Peter exclaimed. “Mr. Stark doesn’t have to worry about this, I’m fine! It’s nothing serious anyway.”

“Peter, FRIDAY has already been informed--” Peter sighed, of course she had. “And she has also informed me that the Rogue Avengers seemed to have gotten their way into Mr. Stark’s lab. It seems Mr. Stark’s heart rate has increased considerably since then.”

Peter almost jumped in surprise. “What?! How the hell did they get in?”

“It seems that Ms. Romanov was able to shut FRIDAY down long enough to get passed the locks on the doors.” 

Peter’s blood began to boil. How dare they do that? “You know what, Karen? I think I’m actually a lot more hurt than I thought I was. Could you tell Mr. Stark that I really need his help?”

Peter could have sworn he almost heard Karen laugh. “Of course, Peter. I will let FRIDAY know that you need immediate assistance.” Yeah, there was definitely amusement in the AI’s voice.

“And can you call him once he’s on his way? I don’t want to scare him too much.” Once getting the confirmation from Karen, he pulled his phone out of his bag to text May and ask if it was alright if he spent the night at the Tower. He knew his Aunt wouldn’t have a real problem with it, especially once he told her the real reason for it. May never kept her contempt for the Rogues a secret and she would always let Peter stay there a night or two if it meant keeping Tony away from them. 

He sighed and waited for what he was sure going to be a frantic phone call.

\---

“Incoming call from Peter, Boss” FRIDAY told him a second after he flew out of the tower. She answered the call without Tony having to say anything.

“Hey buddy, you okay? What happened?” His voice was strained, the worry leaking out of him.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” Something in Tony settled as he heard his kid’s voice. He didn’t sound like he was that hurt, hopefully the boy wasn’t trying to hide anything serious. Tony still shuddered at the thought of the last time he did that. “Yeah, I’m fine! It’s only just a small graze I promise! I didn’t even mean to stop anywhere, I really was just going home, but then I heard something and this guy was assaulting this younger girl in an alley and I couldn’t just not help her you know? But as I was trying to restrain him, the dude just pulled a gun out of nowhere! Like seriously where was he keeping that thing? And then he shot at me but I dodged it, at least I thought I did, and I finally got him webbed up and I didn’t even notice I was hurt until I left and I trie--”

“You were shot?!” Tony almost yelled, interrupting the spider kid from his rambling. His heart started beating a mile a minute and he pushed his suit to move faster toward the blinking dot in his vision that was his kid’s location.

“No! I mean not really!” Peter’s voice pitched up an octave. “It’s fine really! It’s just a small graze on my side and it should be healed by morning anyway. I wasn’t even gonna tell you about it, but then Karen told me that FRIDAY told her that the Rogues had somehow hacked FRIDAY long enough to corner you in your lab and I figured that I might as well save you from that…”

Tony took a second to take a deep breath to calm himself. Peter’s fine. His kid is okay. FRIDAY would have pulled up his vitals on his screen if Peter wasn’t telling the truth. He’d get back to the fact that apparently the AIs and Peter had conducted a plan to get him away from the Rogues later.

He sighed. “I’m almost there, Pete.”

“I know, I can hear your repulsors and--Oh! I can see you now!

Tony couldn’t help but huff out a laugh as Peter came into view. He was standing on a rooftop and waving happily at Iron Man approaching him. 

His heart was still beating quickly as he landed in front of his kid, still in his Spider Suit. He didn’t look at all different from when he had left the Tower out the window not that long ago. With a hiss of air and a scrape of metal, Tony was out of the suit and grabbing Peter’s shoulders.

“Karen, what are his vitals?”

The AI’s voice rang from the boy’s suit, cutting off said boy’s reassurance that he’s fine.

“Peter has a small wound on his upper right side from a bullet grazing his skin. There is nothing alarming to worry about, but I would suggest cleaning and dressing the wound before it could become infected.”

Most of Tony’s muscles relaxed at that, glad that Peter was telling the truth and that he wasn’t badly hurt. He still wasn’t happy that he was hurt at all, but unfortunately, he had seen the boy with worse injuries. 

“See, Mr. Stark? I’m okay.” Peter said, softly. He pulled his mask off to look up at his mentor and smiled. 

Tony just sighed softly and looked at the boy with a slight smile as well. “You’re gonna make me go grey before my time, kid.”

Peter laughed and shook his head. “You were already going grey before you met me!”

Tony let out a dramatic gasp and put a hand to his chest in mock betrayal. “How dare you? Even if that were true it was probably just my body subconsciously knowing you were out there doing something stupid.”

Peter laughed again and rolled his eyes. “What can I say? I had you for a role model most of my life.”

“That’s it. I’m taking away Star Wars privileges when you’re staying at the Tower.” Peter let out his own dramatic gasp of betrayal. “Yup. That’s what you get for disrespecting your role model.”

Peter only laughed and shook his head at the older man. Before either could say anything else, Peter’s phone dinged in his hand. He looked down at it and read the message. 

“Speaking of staying at the Tower, May just told me it was okay if I stayed the night tonight.”

Tony gave him a suspicious glare. “What did you tell her?”

“Only that I got a little banged up, but I was fine, and that you needed to be saved from the Rogues.” The boy gave him a big grin.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need saving. I was handling the situation just fine on my own.”

Peter’s expression turned serious. “Yeah you probably were. But they not only invaded your private space, they also shut FRIDAY down for a few minutes to do so. I told you this before, Tony. I’m not gonna let you face them alone.”

The billionaire’s face softened at that and ruffled the boy’s curly hair with his hand. “I know, buddy.”

They were quiet for a moment after. The sounds of the city moving below them.

Tony broke the silence first. “Let’s get you back to the Tower and treat that graze, huh?” he suggested. “Hopefully we won’t run into them again and we can just have a nice night in.”

Peter smiled up at him. “Sure thing, Mr. Stark!”

“Hey I just got you to call me Tony for the first time, you can’t go back to this ‘Mr. Stark’ bull.”

Peter grinned and put his mask back on. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Stark!”

He groaned loudly and moved to get back into his Iron Man suit. “Whatever, Underoos.” The metal clinked shut around him and he moved to allow Peter to grab onto him so he could fly them back to the tower. “Also don’t think we’re not gonna talk about the fact that you almost hid this from me and May.”

Peter whined, “Mr. Staaaaark! It’s not even that bad!” 

Tony just shook his head and took off toward the Tower, his kid in his arms.

\---

They were in the Medbay of the Tower, FRIDAY playing a playlist that Tony and Peter created together for when they were working in the lab. The current song was definitely one of Peter’s choices, the boy smiling happily as he sang along to some outrageous pop song that Tony didn’t know the name to. And he definitely was not singing along as well. That was just preposterous.

Peter was trying hard not to laugh at Tony butchering the lyrics as the mechanic was dressing the wound on his side. 

“Kid, you gotta stay still for this,” Tony said, his small smile giving away his own amusement. 

Tony was just finishing up with the first aid when the music shut off suddenly. He looked around, confused. “FRI? What’s up?”

“The others are approaching, Boss.”

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Of course they are.” He looked up at Peter. “Go ahead and leave out the back way and head up to my floor. I’ll meet you up there soon.”

Peter just shook his head. “No way!” He exclaimed as he pulled a new shirt he grabbed on the way to the Medbay over his head. The one he was wearing earlier that evening was ruined from his wound. Peter was slightly disappointed at that as it happened to be one of his favorite shirts. Little did he know that Tony had already ordered a few more just like it for the kid.

Tony frowned, “Yes way. Unless you want them figuring out your identity, you need to leave now.”

Peter shrugged. “They were gonna figure it out eventually. I mean, come on. They have two super spies on their team.”

He sighed in defeat, knowing that the kid was right. It didn’t mean he had to like it though.

“Besides,” Peter continued, jumping off the med table he was sat on. “I’d like to see them try anything. Pepper would have their heads if they even thought about outing me or something.”

Tony had to huff a laugh at that. Pepper would happily ring the Rogues through the mud if they hurt Peter in any way. He almost wanted to see it happen. Almost.

Just then the doors opened to reveal all of the Rogue Avengers. Including Barnes. Oh Shit.

Peter noticed this and how quickly Tony tensed up beside him. He frowned deeply and stood by his side, crossing his arms.

Tony looked at all of them as they came in. He watched as some looks of surprise showed on their faces as they took in who he was with. He steeled himself to glance at Barnes, who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

“Tony,” Rogers spoke first, looking between him and Peter, a bit confused. “We heard FRIDAY tell you that Spider-Man was hurt before you left.”

Tony’s hand twitched a bit in nervousness. Even if it seemed that Peter was okay if they knew about him, it didn’t mean Tony had to like it. “And?” he asked, face blank.

Rogers looked behind him at Romanov, his eyebrows furrowed, and then back to Tony and Peter. “Well, we wanted to make sure he was okay…”

The anger that had almost consumed him earlier was back and he glared at him. “He’s fine. No thanks to any of you.” Peter looked up at Tony as he heard the ice in his voice. Rogers had the audacity to look confused and somewhat hurt. Before he could say anything, Tony continued. “If it weren’t for Romanov messing with something that doesn’t belong to her just so you could get your way, I would have known he was hurt minutes before FRIDAY was able to alert me. If he was hurt any worse than he was those minutes could have been the difference between him living and dying.” He was seething now, his teeth clenched around his words. He didn’t even notice that he had taken a few steps forward, in front of Peter. “I would consider yourselves lucky that Spider-Man wasn’t hurt badly.” The warning in his tone did not go unnoticed to anyone in the room. 

He took a moment to look at all of them in the eyes. Rogers looked as if he was dealing with a child being overdramatic. Which, when it came to Tony, was normal for him. Romanov had her head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed in thought as she looked between Tony and Peter. Barton looked somewhat similar but held more anger in his eyes at Tony’s words. Maximoff only held anger in her expression, hints of red filling her eyes. Wilson had the decency to look ashamed and apologetic. Tony would have to look into that more later. And Barnes...Barnes looked furious. Not at Tony--he had yet to meet the mechanic’s eyes--but at Rogers and the others. Huh.

Rogers took a step toward him, a look on his face that just really annoyed Tony now. “That wasn’t our intention at all, Tony and you know that. If you had just let us talk to you in the first place, we wouldn’t have had to get FRIDAY to let us in.”

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes behind Tony. Rogers took that moment to look back at him. “Is this Peter?”

Peter stepped up beside Tony before he could answer. “Yes, I am.” Tony was shocked to hear how hard the kid’s voice was as he spoke. He didn’t think Peter had it in him to sound that done with someone.

“Oh Tony…” Romanov sighed in disappointment. “You didn’t.”

Tony winced slightly. There it was. The spy figured it out.

“Didn’t what?” Rogers asked her, confused.

She continued as if she didn’t hear him, and stared at Tony with such distaste. He had a feeling where this was going and tensed in preparation. “You really brought a child into that fight?”

One by one, the others seemed to realize just what the woman meant. “That’s Spider-Man?” Wilson asked in disbelief.

“Wow, Stark.” Clint sneered. “Just when I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower.”

Maximoff snarled. “Of course you would endanger children to get what you wanted.”

Rogers stayed in shocked silence, as if he just couldn’t believe Tony would do something like this. And Barnes just stared at Peter, surprised, and almost impressed.

Tony looked away from them all. Not needing to see and hear everything he already blamed himself for. He knew it was dangerous to bring Peter to Germany, he knew how stupid he was. But he never thought it would break out into as big of a fight as it did. He didn’t think Rogers would fight him like that. How wrong he was.

Rogers shook his head as he spoke again. “I can’t believe you would do something as irresponsible as that! I dropped a hanger on him, for Christ’s sake!”

“Yeah, and I caught it. Remember? I was more than capable of holding my own.” Peter snarked. He glared at all of them. “Mr. Stark only brought me along because he didn’t think there would be a fight to begin with. He thought you were capable of seeing reason and talking things out. But low and behold, the high and mighty Captain America decided it was more important to do what he wanted than follow the law.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter, not expecting the venom that laced through his words.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” Barton scoffed. “You don’t know how Stark works. He’d do anything to get his way even if it meant turning on his own team and leaving them to rot.”

“I don’t think you really get a say on that, do you Barton?” Peter’s voice raised a fraction, as if he was keeping himself from yelling. “Or did you forget about the fact that you left your own family to go galavanting with the great Captain in a fight you didn’t even understand? Did you even read the Accords before you left your wife and kids to become a fugitive? Or was the idea of fighting Tony Stark that much of a temptation for you?”

Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder in worry and stepped in front of him. “Pete, buddy, it’s okay. Calm down,” he said softly.

Barton spluttered in indignation, fury flooding his expression. “How dare you?”

Peter brushed Tony’s hand off his shoulder and stepped around him. “No. How dare you?!” It was as if the floodgates had opened, and Peter yelled. The boy’s fists were clenched at his sides and he glared at all of the people he had once looked up to. There was no stopping him now.

“How dare all of you?! After everything he had done for you, after he had painstakingly took all of your bullshit for years, how dare you all treat him like that?! Every single one of you betrayed him and stabbed him in the back and didn’t even think twice! You blame him for things that aren’t his fault, you saddle him with the responsibility of cleaning up your messes, you don’t even say thank you when he fixed and created shiny new tech for you! And when it suddenly became too much for him to bear, when he agreed that the Avengers needed to have something to keep the public from rioting and asking for your heads on spikes, something to have the world actually want your help, you just disregard everything! You disregard him, you disregard everything he’s done for you, you disregard what the people want, you disregard the law, and somehow all of that is his fault? Somehow, you going against one-hundred and seventeen countries, and you becoming criminals is all Tony Stark’s fault once again? News Flash, it wasn’t. That was all you.”

There was a stunned silence for one moment before Peter spoke again, no longer yelling, but speaking with words so cold that Tony almost shivered. “I’m not even going to get started on everything that happened after Germany, because I don’t know everything and that’s fine.” Rogers winced slightly and Barnes looked down sadly at that. “But you all should take into account that you wouldn’t be where you are if it wasn’t for Tony. You would all be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your life like you deserve. But no, unfortunately, the world still needs saving and you all are what we have. So Tony allowed you all to stay in his home again, after all of that. And now he doesn’t want to have anything to do with you other than official Avengers business, and you can’t even give him that.” 

Another pause as Peter took a deep breath. “Tony Stark is the best thing to ever happen to this world. Some people don’t see it that way, but I do. He’s saved so many people. Not because he was guilty, not because it would give him more publicity than he already had, not for money. He did it because he wanted to. Because he wanted to make this world a better place. He saved my life many times. And he’s helped me become who I am today.So if you have anything else to say about him, any filth you’d like to spew around, believe me when I tell you that you’ll have to go through me. And I’ll have a great time dragging you all through the mud.”

All of the Rogues stood there in shock and Tony not far from it. He stared at his kid with wide eyes. Did he really think all of those things? Did Peter really see him that way?

“Now if you’ll excuse us,” Peter said harshly. “We are going to go watch a movie and get some sleep.” He grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him through the Rogues, toward the Medbay doors. “It’s been a long night.” And just like that, the two of them left the room, the others couldn’t stop them if they tried.

The elevator ride up to Tony’s penthouse was quiet. They were almost there when they both started speaking at the same time. 

“Kid, I--”

“I’m sorry, Mr.--”

They stopped and looked at each other before laughing lightly. Tony spoke before Peter could apologize again. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, kiddo,” he said softly.

“You sure?” Peter asked, uncertain. “I mean I just yelled at the Avengers…” He paused and went a bit pale. “Oh my God, I just yelled at the Avengers!”

Tony chuckled and rubbed Peter’s back calmly. “You did do that.” He took a breath. “Do you regret it?”

Peter whirled to face him, eyes wide and frowning. “Of course not! They deserved every word! If not more!”

Tony looked at him with adoration. He couldn’t believe that he had someone as good as Peter in his life. He definitely did not deserve him. “Pete…” he sighed and squeezed his kid’s shoulder. “Thank you. For everything.”

Peter looked up at him, a little confused before smiling wide. “No problem, Mr. Stark!”

“Not to take away from this moment or anything, Boss, but are you two ever going to get off the elevator?”

The two of them jumped a bit when they realized that they had been standing in an open elevator, looking into the penthouse, for a few minutes now. Tony rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, yeah, FRI. No need to be so sassy.”

They stepped out of the elevator, the doors closing behind them as FRIDAY responded. “I wonder where it is that I get it from, Boss?”

Peter laughed loudly while Tony glared at one of the cameras around them. He decided to let that one go and clap his hands together. “So! There was something said about a movie and sleep?”

Minutes later found Tony and Peter laying on the couch together in their sleep clothes, and The Phantom Menace playing quietly on the TV in front of them. Yeah, Tony had promptly forgotten about the promised grounding from anything Star Wars while staying at the Tower. Or, at least that’s what he let Peter believe.

It didn’t take long for Peter to slip off to sleep with his head laying on Tony’s shoulder. Tony looked down at his kid with a soft smile and stroked his curly hair back away from his face. 

He yawned and settled himself further into the couch and laid his head on top of Peter’s. Before he closed his eyes he made sure to say one last thing to FRIDAY.

“Hey baby girl, remind me in the morning to tell Pep and Rhodey about what happened tonight, would you?”

“I have already sent a video clip of tonight’s conversation to both of them, Boss. I’m sure they will love it.”

There was a satisfaction in her voice that told Tony that the AI had loved that conversation herself. 

Tony smirked as he closed his eyes and the lighting in the room dimmed for the night, because yeah, he kind of loved it, and the kid laying with him, a little bit too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you liked it!  
I know there wasn't as much Peter!whump as some of you thought there would be, but I also liked the idea that Peter would do something like that to get Tony out of that situation haha. Maybe I can write something else where Peter gets more hurt because I, too, am a sucker for that lol.  
This was a first for me so please let me know how it is! Hopefully, I can write some more stuff for you guys if you want? If so, what kind of things would you want?  
Anyway, thank you again for reading! Have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small cliffhanger, haha! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
